


Roses Are Falling Like Snow

by SaskiaKieranLuthor



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Ambitious But Rubbish, But He Is a Little Shit, Comedy of Errors, Everyone is Crazy, F/F, Good Sibling Lex Luthor, Jack and sam are the best friends ever, Lesbian Lena Luthor, Lex Luthor Being an Asshole, Lex isn’t evil, Light Angst, Reporter Kara Danvers, first fic, sorry if it's shit, veronica is a bitch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:14:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26091724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaskiaKieranLuthor/pseuds/SaskiaKieranLuthor
Summary: “You know, grousing about the situation isn’t going to change the outcome. It will only serve to continue to piss me off.” she said with a smirk, swirling her glass of scotch.“I just don’t understand why I am expected to sit down to dinner with backwoods barbarians.” he returned.“Danvers Laboratories is one of L-Corp’s biggest contractors. They supply their labs exclusively with L-Corp products. It’s just good business to shake the hand that feeds you. Plus, Clark Kent spoke very highly of the Danvers. That should count for something, he is your oldest friend, after all.”“My stomach is an older one.” Lex retorted.***Lex and Lena Luthor are set to have dinner at the Danvers' residence. But when Lex slips on their icy steps and is bedridden, the Danvers are obligated to provide him with a room and Lena has no choice but to stay to take care of him.There she meets Kara Danvers, a small town reporter with dreams of being a great American playwright. As she grows closer to Kara, she thinks perhaps she could stay in Midvale for good. Lex isn't too keen on that, and wreaks havoc to prevent it.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Lena Luthor & Lex Luthor
Comments: 20
Kudos: 54





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fic, so I hope it's good.
> 
> Lex is not evil in this, simply a selfish jerk with an acerbic personality. There's a lot of him in this first chapter, but I promise there's lots of good Supercorp content to come. This is just setting up the story. 
> 
> Based on my favourite play: The Man Who Came To Dinner (1939) and the 1942 film of the same name.
> 
> Special thanks to @luthorscanary for beta-ing this fic and giving me helpful notes.

Lena leaned back in her seat and stared over the table to where her brother was seated. The sun streamed through the small window of their private jet, bouncing off of his bald head. He had been grumbling the entire flight, and she expected that would not change until she gave him the attention he was so desperately seeking.

“You know, grousing about the situation isn’t going to change the outcome. It will only serve to continue to piss me off.” she said with a smirk, swirling her glass of scotch.

“I just don’t understand why I am expected to sit down to dinner with backwoods barbarians.” he returned.

“Danvers Laboratories is one of L-Corp’s biggest contractors. They supply their labs exclusively with L-Corp products. It’s just good business to shake the hand that feeds you. Plus, Clark Kent spoke very highly of the Danvers. That should count for something, he is your oldest friend, after all.”

“My stomach is an older one.” Lex retorted.

“Look,” Lena sighed, “it’s one night. One dinner. Surely the great Lex Luthor’s stomach can survive one tuna casserole?”

Lex looked as if he was going to argue that, in fact, his stomach could not handle it, but was interrupted by the pilot’s voice chiming in overhead. 

“Good afternoon Mr. and Ms. Luthor, we are making our final descent into Midvale. Please note the fasten seatbelt light has been activated. The crew will be coming by to take your drinks. It’s been a pleasure flying with you today. We hope you have a very happy holidays.”

Lena packed away her tablet and files, downing the last of her scotch before the flight attendant took her glass. 

***

Lena followed Lex through the small airport, the valet following behind with their bags. 

“Lena, please see about getting a car. I am in desperate need of some fresh air after being stuck in that tin can.” Lex whined. 

Lena rolled her eyes, but made her way over to the rental desk.

***

Lex stepped out into the sunlight and breathed in the chilled air deeply, tilting his head towards the sun. Perhaps small towns like these did have some perks, he thought.

“Excuse me, Mr. Luthor!”

A voice to his right stirred him from his revery. He opened his eyes to see a woman waving at him. She was tall, broad shouldered, her blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail, black rimmed glasses framing her sparkling blue eyes.

“Mr. Luthor, could I have a word, sir?”

“Back away. I have several contagious diseases.” he replied in a monotone.

The blonde laughed, “I’ll brave it. I’m Kara Danvers with the Midvale Reporter. I was wondering if I could get an interview?”

“I never give them.” Lex quipped.

“I get that Mr. Luthor, but I--”

She was cut off by a horn honking, as Lena drove up in a sleek black sedan. The valet began loading their bags into the trunk.

“I’m terribly sorry, but it appears my ride is here. Oh, but you wouldn’t happen to have five dollars, would you?”

“Oh! Well I might…” Kara said, digging into the pocket of her overcoat. She withdrew a crumpled five dollar bill triumphantly.

“Much appreciated!” Lex snatched it from her hand and handed it to the valet, before stepping into the car. 

Lena was checking the map on her phone for directions to the Danvers’ home, when Lex entered the vehicle.

“For God’s sake Lena, let’s get a move on! As much as I love air travel, I don’t actually wish to spend the day in the terminal!”

Lena set her phone down and rolled her eyes as she pulled away from the loading station.

***

As Lena pulled into the Danvers’ driveway, she was struck by how charming the whole scene was. The Danver’s home was a large two-story house painted a sky blue, with white trim that blended into the snow that had started to fall. Someone had strung icicle lights across the front porch roof, and there was a Christmas wreath on the door.

As she walked toward the door with Lex, she pulled her scarf tighter around her neck. It was unseasonably cold for California, but a part of her liked it. After living in National City for so long, where it barely ever fell below 60 degrees, a part of her wanted to see a real Christmas-- or as real as you could get in California.

The front door opened as they approached and a woman with long blonde hair and a kind smile exited, followed a man with short dark hair, who looked a little stressed.

“Mr. and Ms. Luthor! It’s so wonderful to have you here! Please, do come in out of the cold!”

Lena watched the scene play out in slow motion. Lex stepped forward up the steps to their porch, as he reached the step second from the top, he hit a patch of ice and rolled down the steps, shouting the whole way down.

“Oh my God!” all three witnesses shouted simultaneously.

“Jeremiah! Go get Alex! Hurry!!” the blonde woman shouted. 

The man, Jeremiah, disappeared into the house before returning a moment later with a tall red head. 

“This is my daughter, Alex. She’s a doctor.” the woman, presumably Eliza, explained as Lex continued to groan in pain.

“What happened?” Alex asked.

“He slipped on the ice and fell down the steps,” Lena explained, calmly. 

“Alright, well let’s get him inside. I can take a look at him.” 

Together, the four of them managed to lift Lex up the steps, careful not to slip on the same patch of ice, and into the den off of the living room. 

***

Over the next several days, Lex was confined to the den, which served as his hospital room, as he refused to be moved again. Alex tended to him, along with a fellow doctor and friend, Dr. Schott. It turned out, the fall had fractured his hip, and he was to be wheelchair bound for the time being.

As Lena rubbed her temples, she thought about all the meetings she would have to move and delay, due to this unfortunate incident. The only bright spot in all of this was Kara. 

Lena had been in the living room trying to get her email working on the Danvers’ crappy WiFi when Kara had first stopped by. She was immediately taken aback by the blonde. In a word, she was stunning. All blonde hair, blue eyes, sunshine smile-- and on the rare circumstance that she stayed long enough to remove her coat-- rippling muscles straining underneath her modest button ups. 

Lena was instantly smitten. She had hardly said two words to the reporter, who usually stopped by to see her family and check on Lex’s wellbeing. She’d tried to interview Lena a few times, and as much as Lena had wanted an excuse to talk to the blonde, she knew that she’d never be able to get her thoughts straight long enough to string together coherent sentences in Kara’s presence. So she had declined, and Kara had stopped asking. 

Lena resisted the urge to slap herself for being such a useless lesbian. Honestly, she sighed to herself, she had given TedTalks, press conferences, and several commencement addresses, yet here she was speechless in the presence of a girl with a pretty smile.

Lena drew her thoughts back to the present, where she became aware of Lex shouting from the next room.

“...doesn’t that bird brain of yours ever function?!”

Suddenly the doors to the den flew open and Alex strode out, moving chairs and end tables out of the way, as though to clear a path.

“Is he coming out?” Lena asked politely, closing her laptop.

Alex looked up, looking frazzled. “Yes, very soon. Dr. Schott is just trying to move him to his wheelchair.”

“...Don’t you dare call yourself a doctor in my presence!” Lex’s voice came barrelling through the door.

“He sounds happy.” Lena smirked.

“TRAPPED LIKE A RAT IN THIS COUNTRY HELLHOLE!”

Just then Dr. Schott came out of the den looking harried. “He’s asking for Player’s Club cigars and he won’t let me move him until I get them.”

Alex snapped her head up. “I’ll go get them!!”

“No wait! Alex!” But she was already out the door.

Dr. Schott, or Winn, as Alex called him, hung his head and disappeared back into the den.

Lena chuckled darkly. This family had no idea what they were in for. Despite two of her best friends being actors, Lex was the most dramatic person she had ever met.

“Get your fishhooks off of me! Why is there never a cop when you need one?!”

Eliza and Jeremiah came downstairs at that moment, looking concerned. 

“We heard an awful ruckus. Is he alright?” Eliza asked.

“Oh yes, he’s just being a big baby. Alex informed me he’ll be coming out very soon.” Lena replied.

“Oh wonderful! Well would you mind if we waited with you? We’d like to give him a proper welcome.”

“I’d be delighted.” Lena smiled. These people were quite lovely, and she could see where Kara had got her sparkling personality from in Eliza.

"I just feel so terrible," Eliza continued. "We’ve wanted to have you over for dinner for so long, and we know Mr. Luthor rarely does dinner with clients, so to finally get the opportunity and this happens? It’s just awful. But I know it’s going to be such a delight having you both here!"

Lena opened her mouth to reply that Eliza shouldn’t set her expectations of Lex’s mood so high, when she was interrupted by the den doors opening, Winn’s head emerging from them.

"Well who’s ready to see our little patient?" he joked, throwing the doors open wider.

Lex emerged looking stone faced in his wheelchair, arms crossed over his chest. Winn pushed the chair to the middle of the living room and for a moment there was silence.

Eliza broke the tense silence. "Good morning, Mr. Luthor. I’m not sure if you remember but I’m Eliza and this is my husband, Jeremiah."

Jeremiah stepped forward with his hand outstretched. "It’s great to meet you officially, Mr. Luthor. I do hope you are feeling better."

Lex shook the proffered hand. "Thank you. I am suing you for $150,000."

Jeremiah paled. "Wh-What’s that?"

"I said I am suing you for $150,000."

Eliza spoke up. "Y-you mean because you fell on our steps, Mr. Luthor?"

"Samuel J. Liebowitz will explain it to you in court. And now Mr. and Mrs. Danvers I have a few small matters to take up with you: Since this corner druggist at my elbow tells me I shall be confined to this moldy mortuary for at least another 10 days, due entirely to your stupidity and negligence, I shall have to carry on my activities as best I can. I shall require exclusive use of this room, as well as that drafty sewer you call a den. I want no one to come in or out while I am in this room."

"But," Eliza broke in, "we have to go up those stairs to get to our rooms, Mr. Luthor."

"Well, isn’t there a back entrance?" Lex replied.

"Well yes but--"

"Then use that. Now, since you backwards folks seem to not have discovered the advent of high speed internet and cell service seems to be non existent out here, I shall have to conduct my business over your landline, so please refrain from using the telephone."

"Mr. Luthor, if I may--" Jeremiah started.

"You may not." He turned to Winn who had started to fix the pillow behind his back. "Will you take your clammy hands off of me? You have the touch of a sex-starved cobra."

Winn stepped back and stood next to Eliza and Jeremiah, who were looking gobsmacked.

"And now will you all please leave quietly, or must I ask my sister to pass amongst you with a baseball bat?"

Lena looked up at the mention of herself. She knew it was pointless to try to stop Lex once he was on a rampage. She’d try to mitigate the damage once he was done, and she’d assure the Danvers that they would not be sued after Lex had quieted down. For now, it was best to let him cry himself out like a child.

"Now look Mr. Luthor, I--" Jeremiah started again.

"There is nothing to discuss, sir. Considering the damage I have suffered at your hands, I am asking very little. Good day."

Jeremiah looked like he was about to punch Lex, but instead turned to kiss Eliza goodbye. "I’ll call you from the lab, honey."

"Not on this phone, please." Lex sniped.

Jeremiah turned back for a moment, before leaving.

At that moment, Alex came through the front door, puffing out breaths as if she had been running a marathon.

"Good morning, Mr. Luthor. I’m sorry it took me so long. I had to go to three separate stores to find your cigars!"

“How did you travel? By ox-cart?”

Alex looked at him blankly. She placed the box of cigars on the table beside him and walked up the stairs, Eliza following close behind.

"Ugh is there a man in the world who suffers as I do from the gross inadequacies of the human race?" Lex groused.

"Are you quite done?” Lena responded, rolling her eyes.

Winn chose that moment to try to fix Lex’s pillows again.

Lex turned to peer at him. “What on earth are you doing? Go in and read about the life of Florence Nightingale and learn how unfitted you are for your chosen profession.”

Winn looked visibly irritated. “Well I think I can safely leave you in your sister’s capable hands. Would you like me to look in on you a little later?”

“If you do, I shall spit right in your eye.”

Winn wasted no time in gathering his things and leaving the house.

Lena stirred from her place on the couch. “I must say, Lex, you have certainly behaved with all your customary charm and grace.”

“I am in no mood to discuss my behaviour, good or bad. I had no desire to cross this cheerless threshold. I was hounded and badgered into it. And now, after several days of wracking pain, I am accused of behaving without charm. What would you have me do, kiss them?” He lit a cigar.

Lena sighed, “After 20 years of being your sister, I should have known better than to say anything about your manners, but when I finally give up this job, I may write a book about it all. I’ll call it A Cavalcade of Insults: Through the Years with Prince Charming.”

“Listen to me, Miss Repulsive. You are tied to me with an umbilical cord made of piano wire. You’re not going anywhere. And now, if we may dismiss the subject of my charm, perhaps we can get to work.”

Lena rolled her eyes and ran her fingers through her dark hair. “As you wish, Your Highness.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have our first bit of Supercorp action, as well as getting a feel for all of our characters!
> 
> Drop a comment and let me know what you like or don't like. Give a kudos if you're feelin' frisky. 
> 
> Hope it ain't shit!

Lena wheeled Lex over to where she had been seated on the couch. She picked up her laptop and began reading off the important emails that required Lex’s co-signature.

While Lena preferred to stay in the labs at L-Corp, the public had taken a shine to her, and Lex had insisted she run L-Corp with him. She still managed to get down to the labs quite a bit, but her day to day work was spent scheduling board meetings, client phone calls, and handling the PR around new tech, usually of her own making.

"Now then, what day is it?" Lex asked.

"December 10th," Lena replied.

"Alright, set up a Christmas dinner with Max Lord, Edge, Elon...all the usual suspects, you know the drill. Oh and we’ll need to meet with the Board about the financials for the coming new year. See if they can meet…."

And so it went on in this fashion.

"Are you sure you’ll be alright by Christmas?" Lena asked after all the pertinent work emails had been taken care of.

"Of course I will. And in the event I’m not, I’m sure the cliffs outside are plenty high enough for me to dive off of." He muttered dryly.

The phone rang as Lena chuckled.

"If that’s for Mrs. Danvers, tell them she’s too drunk to come to the phone."

Lena rolled her eyes and answered the call.

"Hello, I hear this is the hip fracture ward?" A sly voice spoke from down the line.

"SAM!" Lena shouted. It had been ages since she had heard from her best friend. She was always off on some movie set or another in the far corners of the world. Romania this week, New Zealand the next. "How are you? How’s Hollywood treating you?"

Lex chimed in, "SAM? Give me the phone!"

Lena turned away, ignoring him.

"Hollywood is...Hollywood," Sam mused. "I heard about Lex. The mighty Luthor taken out by a patch of ice? Tell me, which cemetery shall I send the flowers to? Are you still going to New York for Christmas?"

Lex had wheeled himself in front of Lena and was reaching up trying to take the phone from her.

"Oh, no I’m afraid New York is cancelled, what with him all laid up. But yes, he’s going to live." Lena said in faux-disappointment, looking pointedly at Lex.

"Dammit, give me the phone, Lena!"

"He sounds healthy," Sam smirked.

"Yes, he’s screaming at me to give him the phone. I’d better before he breaks another hip." Lena chuckled wryly.

She said her goodbyes and handed the phone over to Lex.

"Samantha dear, how are you? What are you giving me for Christmas?"

Lena tuned out of the conversation and her thoughts turned to Kara. She hadn’t seen the reporter in a few days, and she wondered when she’d be stopping by again. She had resolved to say more than two words the next time the blonde stopped by. She’d have to channel her inner CEO, but by God, she would talk to the woman.

She tuned back into Lex’s conversation.

"...can’t spend all my time talking to a bunch of Hollywood riff raff. Now kiss Brie Larson for me….yes, you know where." He chuckled.

Lex hung up the phone with a smile. "I do miss Samantha."

Alex appeared around the corner with a pill bottle in her hands. Lex turned, "Now what do you want, Little Miss Bedpan?"

The red head looked like what she wanted most in that moment was to put her hands around Lex’s throat and squeeze tightly. Instead, she tossed the pill bottle into his lap. "Your meds. One every 2-4 hours, as needed." She turned on her heel and walked out.

Lena frowned, "You’d better be careful pissing off the woman handling your medication."

Lex merely smirked and indicated for her to move on to the next email.

"Let’s see, here’s one from your dear friend Veronica Sinclair. ‘Dear Lex, my poor sweet lamb. I’ve been on a shoot in England and only just got news of your poor sweet hip. I’m staying down in Surrey with Lord Manchester, but I’ll be on the first flight out and I can’t wait to see my poor sweet Lex. Your Blossom Girl, Veronica.’ I may vomit, Lex."

"Don’t be so pedestrian, Lena. You’re just jealous because Ronnie managed to swipe Andrea out from under your nose in boarding school, while you were still debating if you could speak to her."

Lena huffed. "I’m not going to have this argument with you again. I’m not jealous. I simply find Veronica cruel and annoying...oh an email from Jack!! ‘What’s this I hear, Lex broke his hip in some bar brawl? Does this mean our New York Xmas party is off? Heading there from Hollywood next week. Hope you are feeling better. Jackie.’"

Lex clapped his hands. "Hollywood next week? Well why couldn’t he stop by on his way over to New York? Send him an email--"

Just then the doorbell rang. Lex huffed. "If these people are going to have their friends using the front door--"

"Well what do you expect them to use? A rope ladder?" Lena chided, as she headed to the door.

She opened it to find none other than Kara standing on the stoop. "Good morning!" Kara greeted her brightly.

Lena was frozen. Her jaw worked as she tried to make her brain shift into gear. From the other room Lex called, "There’s nobody home! The Danvers have been arrested for peddling dope! Go away!"

Lena blushed, moving aside to let Kara in. This was her family’s home after all. Kara shot her sunshine smile at Lena as she passed. Lena could only return it with one of her own, though she knew hers couldn't possibly measure up.

Kara strode into the living room. "Good morning, Mr. Luthor. Remember me? I’m Kara Danvers from the Midvale Reporter!"

"Ah yes Ms. Danvers!" Lex said with a smile. He turned to Lena, "Get rid of her."

Lena stepped forward. "I’m sorry, but my brother isn’t seeing anyone today. So if you wouldn’t mind leaving us be…"

"Really? He seems to be sitting up and taking notice." Kara said with a smirk.

Lena stepped into her CEO persona. "I’m afraid he isn’t taking notice of the Midvale Reporter, so would you mind…?" She gestured to the door, coolly.

Kara adjusted her glasses and looked at Lena with steel in her eye. "You know if I’m going to be insulted, I’d rather it be from Mr. Luthor himself. I never did care much for carbon copies."

"Oooh," Lex said giddily, "A touché if I’ve ever heard one, Ms. Danvers, and in Midvale too."

Lena rolled her eyes and turned back to Kara, who was looking rather pleased with herself. "Will you please leave?"

Kara walked past Lena, "How about an interview, Mr. Luthor?"

"I thought I told you already that I never give them. Go away."

"But Mr. Luthor, if I don’t get this interview, I’ll lose my job. My editor is the meanest one around." She looked wide-eyed and terrified at the thought.

"That would be perfectly alright with me. If you don’t like your editor, then get off the paper." Lex retorted.

Kara ignored that. "The trouble is, Mr. Luthor, your being here falls under the heading of news. All I’m asking is for is a bit of fluff. How do you like Midvale? How long are you going to be here? Where are you going next? Things like that."

"Ohh fine, you’ve won me over with your pretty ways." Lex groaned dramatically. "A) Midvale is a town of irresistible charm. B) I cannot wait to get out of it. And C) From here I’ll be heading to Metropolis for Christmas dinner with fellow tech moguls and L-Corp’s Board of Directors. What else?"

Lena crossed her arms over her chest and huffed in annoyance. "In the future Lex, I’d appreciate it if you’d let me know that when you say ‘get rid of them’ you mean ‘usher them right in’. It will save us a lot of fuss." She walked into the kitchen to make a cup of tea.

***

Lena tried to clear her mind of the blonde reporter, but knowing she was just in the other room made that incredibly difficult. Why had she been such a dick to her? She knew why. Because being a dick was apparently the only way she could make it through a conversation without becoming a blushing, bumbling schoolgirl. She didn’t know why the reporter had such an effect on her. Cornfed charm had never been her type before.

As the kettle began to whistle, Lena sighed and poured some whiskey in with her tea. Oh well, at least she had said more than two words to Kara, like she had promised herself she would. She sighed again and put her head in her hands. This was going to be a long day.

***

Lena was just finishing her tea and feeling the whiskey warm her chest, when Kara walked into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator, pulling out a bottle of water. Lena watched the blonde drink, the column of her throat bobbing with the effort. She suddenly had the urge to run her tongue over the tendons straining in the blonde’s muscular neck, and she blushed at the thought.

Kara gave her a closed-lipped smile as she turned to walk out, and maybe it was because of the whiskey, but Lena felt brave all of a sudden.

"Kara--" The blonde turned in surprise. "I wanted to apologise for being so short with you out there. Lex just normally doesn’t like interviews, and reporters in National City and Metropolis aren’t exactly polite. I’ve had to learn to be firm. Long story short...I’m sorry for being rude. I hope you got what you needed for your story."

Kara smiled. "It’s alright, I get it. I shouldn't have been so pushy, but circulation is down at the Reporter, and if I can break a bit of news, maybe I can avoid losing my paper for another month." She chuckled dryly.

Lena arched an eyebrow. "Wait, your paper? So this fearsome editor, this journalistic apocalypse, is you?"

Kara ducked her head. "In a word, yes."

Lena shook her head in disbelief. "You’ve really got the forlorn kicked puppy dog look down. I definitely believed you had some horrible Midvale Mussolini running your little paper."

Kara shrugged with a sly smile. "Eh, I do what I have to do to get the story."

Lena returned the smile. "So, a newspaper man. I suppose you’ve also written that great American novel?"

"No, but I’ve written that great American play."

"Well, you’ll have to read it to me some time," Lena said huskily, her voice dropping an octave. She had a minor freakout internally. Where had that come from?

Kara blushed. "I’d love that." She finished off her bottle of water and chucked it into the recycling bin. "Well, I’d best be off. I’ve got a story to write after all."

Lena smiled. "Yes I suppose you do. Congratulations on that, by the way. I think that’s the first interview Lex has given in years."

Kara grinned. "Well, I’d like to think it was my charm, but truly I think he just likes to hear himself talk."

Lena smirked. "You have no idea."

She walked with Kara back into the living room to say goodbye to Lex, who was trying (and failing) to reach a box of candy on the mantle. "Leaving Ms. Danvers? Do me a favour and pass me that box of treats on your way out."

Kara reached up to grab the candy and Lena caught the barest hint of abdominal muscles from where her shirt rode up. She passed the box to Lex with a smile, and made to head for the front door, just as Winn came puffing in through the back door, shivering. He stepped into the living room to greet the group, but stopped short as he saw the candy box in Lex’s hands.

"Oh Mr. Luthor! You shouldn’t be eating that candy, it’s quite bad for you!"

Lex turned to him with a placid smile. "My great-aunt Jennifer ate a box of candy every day of her life. She lived to be 102, and when she’d been dead three days, she looked better than you do now."

Winn went pink around the ears and walked into the den to drop his coat.

Kara turned to Lena. "And on that note, I’ll be on my way." She turned back to Lex, "But if you find yourself in need of a new poker player, I’m your girl."

Lex clapped his hands. "Excellent! How much can you afford to lose?"

"I usually win."

"We won’t discuss that."

"Oh by the way Mr. Luthor, I believe you owe me $5." She looked at him pointedly. Lex pretended to be very intrigued with his candy box. Lena surveyed the scene with confusion.

"Come on Mr. Luthor. You pay a healthier income tax than I do." She put out her hand.

"Oh fine, Lena get my wallet and pay the woman so she’ll quit whining."

Lena grabbed her own wallet and pulled a five out, handing it to Kara.

"Thank you," Kara said with a smile. "Now I’m still invited back for dinner some night, right Mr. Luthor?"

"Of course!" He smiled broadly. He grabbed the $5 out of her hand. "It’ll cost you $5."

Kara hung her head with a laugh. She got up to leave. Lena grabbed another $5 out of her wallet and handed it to Kara, their fingers brushing as the bill switched hands. Lena felt her hands tingle from the warmth of the blonde's hands as she walked her to the door. Kara slid the bill into her pocket with a wink. Lena’s heart skipped a beat. Kara turned on the stoop. "What about you, do you play poker Ms. Luthor?"

"Lena," she corrected. "And yes, but my preferred game is chess."

"Lena," Kara repeated, and oh did Lena like the way her name sounded in Kara’s mouth. "Well we’ll have to play sometime. And if I'm calling you Lena…"

Lena smiled and nodded briskly, "Kara it is." Her shyness was making a rather large comeback. Kara gave her one last smile and then walked down the steps. Lena closed the door and leaned back against it, taking in a deep breath. She was quite sure that they didn’t make women like Kara in National City, or Metropolis for that matter.

***


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena grows closer to Kara. Lex is the worst house guest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is that a Supercorp date I spy? 
> 
> Drop a comment and lemme know what you like or don't like. Smash that kudos button if it tickles your pickle.

Lena took her ID back from the cashier and reached for the bottle of scotch wrapped in a paper bag. It had been a long weekend. Lex had been remarkably insufferable, the liquor stores were apparently closed in Midvale on Sundays, and most disappointing of all in Lena’s opinion, she hadn’t seen Kara since she had come to interview Lex. 

Lena stepped out into the brisk December air and shivered. She hadn’t seen a winter like this in years, usually being roped into spending the holiday in National City or in some tropical island with Lex and her mother. She dug into her pocket for her gloves, not bothering to watch where she was going, when she suddenly hit what felt like a warm brick wall.

She stepped back from the wall and nearly dropped the bottle of scotch in her hands at the sight.

"Oh gosh! Sorry, I didn’t even see you!" It was Kara. The blonde reached out to place her hands on Lena’s shoulders to steady her. 

Lena gathered her courage. "No really, it was my fault, I wasn’t watching where I was going and in an unfamiliar place, that’s just foolish." She gave a small smile.

Kara smiled back and looked down to the bottle in her hand. "That for you or your brother? You both seem like you’d need it, though for different reasons of course."

Lena laughed, "Mostly for me, though I’d definitely be slipping some into his tea if I thought it wouldn’t kill him to drink with his meds. He’s always been insufferable when he’s ill, and apparently injured is no different."

Kara threw her head back and laughed, a bright, lovely sound if Lena was to be asked, and they turned to walk down the sidewalk.

"So, how are you liking Midvale? I know you probably weren’t anticipating such a long stay, but I can’t say I’m disappointed we get to keep you here a little while longer."

Lena arched an eyebrow. Kara blushed, "F-for the paper! It’s a small town, you know, and you guys are big news! Circulation has been up since you guys arrived. You’re good for business!"

Lena smirked. "Well, I’m definitely enjoying Midvale. It’s charming in it’s own way. I wouldn’t mind staying for a little while longer...for the paper, of course."

Kara grinned. "Of course."

Comfortable silence fell between them as they walked, their arms and hands brushing on occasion. Lena could feel the warmth radiating off of Kara, and she was drawn to it, like a moth to fire. She found herself moving closer, a millimeter at a time. How she’d love to burrow into the blonde’s neck and huddle in her heat.

Kara cleared her throat. "Your accent is very interesting, by the way. Doesn’t sound like Metropolis." 

Lena pulled herself out of her thoughts of snuggling into Kara’s warmth. "Oh, well I was actually born in Ireland. Went to boarding school there as well, so I suppose it’s residual."

"Ireland, wow! I’ve always wanted to go there. I’ve heard it’s beautiful." 

"It is," Lena mused, her thoughts traveling to the lush green countrysides of her childhood, as they reached her car. "It’s...very green." She laughed.

"Like your eyes," Kara replied. She blushed and reached up to fix her glasses. 

Lena ducked her head and smiled. "I suppose so." She turned to the sedan. "Well, this is me." 

Kara nodded, still rather pink around the ears. "Well, it was nice bumping into you."

"You too." Lena seized on a moment of bravery. "Will you be stopping by again any time soon?" Her bravery slipped away. "I-I know Lex has been wanting the chance to swindle you in poker."

Kara’s bright smile never faltered. "I’m sure I could be persuaded to stop by. I couldn’t miss an opportunity to make a billionaire lose his shirt in a card game."

Lena raised an eyebrow, "Oh game on!"

***

True to her word, Kara stopped by nearly every night to play poker with Lex until he refused to play her anymore, as she had beaten him too many times.

After that she’d sit in the kitchen with Lena, drinking tea, and learning to play chess, or they’d walk out to the cliffs overlooking the ocean. They'd sit and look at the moon, or lay on their backs in the snow stargazing, until the chill became unbearable. She had dinner with Kara and her family, who were quite happy to find that Lena was not at all like her brother, and she was able to reassure them that while Lex blustered and threatened, his threats had no real bite to them, so she could ensure Lex would not take legal action. After that, the Danvers had welcomed Lena into the fold, gladly.

Lena learned a lot about Kara over this time. How the Danvers were her adopted family, how her biological family had died in a fire when she was only 13. How scared she had been to move from National City to such a small town, her way of life completely upended, but how she had come to love it, the tranquility, charm, and closeness of the community.

In return, Lena opened up about her own adoption, how her mother had drowned when she was 4, how she had been taken in by the Luthors. How she’d immediately clung to Lex like a life raft, and how they’d been inseparable ever since. She talked about losing Lionel’s love when he died, and how she’d never really ever had Lillian’s. 

Kara listened with rapt attention, the look on her face never pitying, only ever comforting and kind. And after each conversation, Lena felt herself handing over another little piece of her heart to the reporter. No doubt about it, Lena was in trouble.

***

While Lena had been making new friends, Lex was having his own fun. Friends, acquaintances, and business partners from all over the world had been calling and sending him Christmas presents to the Danvers residence. These included (but were not limited to) a lifesize portrait of himself from the artist Jenny Saville, the entire board of directors from the L-Corp office in Shanghai, a collection of silk ties from Tom Ford, and several crates of Maine lobster.

Jeremiah had grown increasingly irritated with the way in which Lex had taken over their home and their lives. He had walked in to confront Lex about the phone and doorbell constantly ringing, only to find himself facing the Shanghai delegation. He’d walked into the bathroom, only to find 2 more Chinese gentlemen washing up inside. They bowed to him.

Finally it all came to a head when the doorbell rang at 5pm one evening. Jeremiah had just returned home from the lab. When he opened the door, a crowd of delivery men shuffled by with an enormous crate. "Special delivery from Boston Dynamics!" Jeremiah looked into the crate which held a large robot dog inside. He gawped at it before rushing into the living room

"Mr. Luthor, there’s a robot at the door!"

"Oh good! Bring him in! Now I’ll have someone intelligent to talk to in the evenings."

Jeremiah merely gaped at him before leaving the room. (The robot, it was decided, was to be put down in the basement with the crates of lobsters.)

***

Lex awoke from a nap a few hours later to Alex Danvers poking him.

"Oh good God, what do you want now, Miss Stomach Pump?"

Alex glared as she wrapped the blood pressure cuff around his arm. "I just need to take your vitals."

"What time is it?"

"About half past six."

"Where is my sister?"

"She went out."

"Out?"

"With Kara."

Lex frowned. "What time did she go out?"

"Couple of hours ago."

"And Ms. Danvers called for her?"

"Yes." Alex replied gruffly, yanking the cuff off of his arm.

At that moment, Jeremiah came into the room angrily, a timid Eliza trailing behind him, trying to urge him to leave. 

"Mr. Luthor, I want to talk to you, I don’t care if you’re busy or not. I’ve stood all I’m going to stand."

"Indeed?" Lex replied, arching a brow.

"This is the last straw," Jeremiah continued, producing a piece of paper from his pocket, "I have just received a bill from our phone company for $784! Look at these calls! England, Calcutta, Kaznia, Sydney, Shanghai, Rome, England, England, England, England! Now I understand, Mr. Luthor, that you are a distinguished man--"

"Yes, of course, we both do!" Eliza broke in.

"--but in the past week, we have not been able to call our souls our own! We have not had a meal in the dining room once. We have to tiptoe out of the house in the morning! I come home to find 22 Chinese men in my bathroom, that YOU invited here! I go down to the basement this morning, and trip over that robot! I won’t stand for anymore, Mr. Luthor! I want you to leave this house at once, and go stay at a hotel!"

Lex steepled his fingers. "May I remind you again, Mr. Danvers, that I am not a willing guest in this house. I have been informed by my doctor, your daughter no less, that I am to remain quiet for another 10 days. At which time, I will get out of here so fast that the wind will knock you over...I hope. If however, you insist on my leaving before then, thereby causing me to suffer a relapse, I shall sue you for every additional day for which I am held inactive, which I can assure you will amount to a tidy sum."

"This is outrageous! I--"

"As for the details of your petty complaints, those 22 Chinese gentlemen came straight from the White House, where, I assure you they used the bathroom too. There is only one point that you made, in which I see some slight justice. I do not expect you to pay for my telephone calls, and I shall see to it that restitution is paid. Can you provide me with the exact amount?"

"I certainly can, and I certainly will!"

"Good! I shall instruct my lawyers to deduct that amount from the $150,000 that I am suing you for."

Jeremiah looked absolutely murderous. He crushed the phone bill in his hand and stepped toward Lex, but Eliza pulled him out of the room, Alex following closely behind.

Lex checked his watch and wondered about the whereabouts of his sister again. He wheeled himself over to the phone and called the Midvale Reporter. He asked for Kara, but found that she wasn’t there. He hung up the phone, and began to stew.

***

Lena was sure she had never had so much fun in her life. Being with Kara was like taking a deep breath of clean, fresh air, but nothing compared to the feeling of the blonde’s warm hand in hers. Which is the predicament she found herself in as Kara pulled her onto the ice.

"I can’t believe you’ve never been ice skating before!" Kara laughed incredulously.

"Well when you spend the holidays in the Cayman Islands or Tahiti, there isn’t really the opportunity." Lena replied as she struggled to keep her balance.

Kara skated backwards like a pro, pulling her along slowly. “Well you’re doing fantastic. Five minutes in and you haven’t fallen once!”

As if she had said it to jinx her, Lena’s skates flew out from under her body, and she landed right on her butt, pulling Kara down with her. She had only a second to feel embarrassed before she became aware of Kara laughing jovially above her. “I guess I spoke too soon, didn’t I?” she laughed.

Lena blushed. “Ice skating is hard.” Kara shifted so that she was sitting beside her on the ice. “True. But I don’t think I’ve ever seen anyone make falling look as attractive as you do.” She moved a piece of raven hair behind Lena's ear and placed a warm kiss on her cheek. Lena burned with giddiness. She glanced up and met Kara’s sparkling blue eyes. Was Kara leaning in? Was she? Kara’s face did appear to be getting closer.

Just at that moment, Winn came whizzing by. “Get a room!” He shouted playfully as he headed off of the ice. 

The moment broken, Kara stood up and reached a hand out to Lena. “Shall we try again?” 

Lena gave her a determined nod and let Kara pull her up.

They skated for another hour or so, or rather Kara skated and Lena watched her from the various places where she had fallen on the ice. Her heart burned with excitement every time her eyes met Kara’s. She was sure she’d never felt this way in her life. 

After her eleventh time falling (or was it the twelfth?) Kara suggested they stop and grab a hot beverage. 

They stepped off of the ice and Kara braced Lena with a strong arm as she led her over to the benches. Lena began to remove her skates and found herself staring over at the blonde doing the same. Had Kara really been about to kiss her? She was almost positive she’d been leaning in. The thought warmed her.

Kara looked up and caught her staring. She smiled at Lena broadly. She finished tying up her boots and stood in front of Lena, her hand extended. “I think this calls for a celebratory hot chocolate!”

“Celebratory?” Lena asked, puzzled.

“Yeah! So many firsts! First time in Midvale, first time ice skating….and the first person to do a figure-eight entirely from a sitting position!” Kara teased.

Lena blushed and swatted her hand away. “Don’t be mean!” 

Kara chuckled. “I’m just kidding. You looked great out there. And the important thing is you had fun!” A serious look suddenly came over her face. “You did have fun, right?”

Lena was quick to reassure her as she finished lacing up her boots. Kara held out her hand again and helped her to her feet. They walked over to a small cart that was selling hot drinks and s’mores. 

“You know, I’ve never actually had a s’more?” Lena confided.

Kara looked at her like she had two heads. “You’ve never had a s’more?” Lena shook her head.

“Growing up, we weren’t allowed to have such things. And then once I grew up...well I guess the opportunity never presented itself.”

Kara grinned. “Well, it’s presenting itself right now!” She grabbed Lena’s hand and pulled her up to the cart and placed their order. Kara insisted on paying ("Please! I've won so much money from your brother, it's like he's paying!") and soon she was holding a hot chocolate in between her frozen fingers. As they walked down the main street sipping their drinks, Kara handed over one of the s’mores. Lena took the sticky sweet treat between her fingers and Kara tapped it against her own with a ‘Cheers!’

Lena bit into it and immediately felt the chocolate and marshmallow spread over her lips. She put a hand up to cover the gooey mess, but it was too late. Kara threw her head back and laughed, her own lips littered with chocolate and graham cracker crumbs.

Lena blushed. “You didn’t happen to grab any napkins, did you?”

“No need.” Kara pulled her in and kissed her. Lena’s heart stuttered to a stop as she returned the searing kiss, Kara’s lips soft and pliable against hers. She dropped her s'more, but just managed to keep a grip on her cup as Kara deepened the kiss, running her tongue over Lena’s chocolate-dipped lips. Lena’s stomach flipped as she returned the favour, snowflakes falling gently on their joined bodies.

When Kara pulled away, Lena could scarcely stand on her own. Her knees felt like jelly. Her hands were shaking, and she felt like her entire body was on fire. Kara leaned her forehead against hers and whispered, “I’ve been wanting to do that all day.” 

Lena looked up into crystal blue eyes, framed behind fogged glasses. “You know, you could’ve saved your money on the hot chocolate. I would’ve accepted that as a celebratory prize instead,” she smirked.

Kara laughed and pulled back. She took Lena’s hand in hers and pulled her down the street. The lampposts were all dressed with christmas ribbons, and every tree lining the street twinkled with strings of soft golden light. Lena thought it looked like something out of a fairytale.

Kara led her to the local Chinese restaurant that sat beneath her apartment. Lena suggested they order some potstickers (Kara’s favourite) and noodles, and Kara agreed enthusiastically by drawing her into another searing kiss.

***

They were sitting on Kara’s couch, food long since abandoned. Lena had her feet tucked under Kara’s legs as Kara read her the play she had written.

“...her footsteps quicken as she makes her way to the door. She throws it open, and for an instant everything is bathed in sunlight. The curtain falls.” Kara closed the manuscript and looked up. “Well, what do you think?”

Lena looked at her with reverence. “I think it’s wonderful, Kara. Honestly, I do.”

Kara blushed. “Do you really mean that?”

Lena grabbed her hand and kissed it. “I really do. And I’m going to help you get it made.”

Kara gazed at her like she’d just told her that she was personally responsible for hanging the stars in the sky. (Lena would have given her entire trust fund to capture that look.) “You don’t have to do that Lena. I don’t want you to think that that’s the reason why I’m seeing you.” She brought their linked hands up to her lips and kissed Lena’s. “I’m in this for you.”

Lena smiled. “I know you are. But this honestly doesn’t have anything to do with us. The play is just genuinely that good! I’d want to see it made, even if it wasn’t written by a sexy blonde with muscles for days.”

Kara laughed. “Sexy, huh?” She set the manuscript on the table next to their abandoned dinner and pulled Lena close to her. Lena laid her head on Kara’s chest and listened to her steady heartbeat. She raised her pinched her thumb and pointer finger together to indicate a small amount. “Just a little bit.”

A comfortable silence fell. “You know, Lex falling on those steps is the best thing that's ever happened to me...I wish you weren’t leaving.” Kara voiced quietly. 

Lena sat up. Kara adjusted her glasses and fidgeted. Lena took a deep breath. “Well...maybe I don’t have to.” Kara looked up at her quickly. “What do you mean? Don’t you have a company to run?”

Lena sighed. “Technically yes but…” she trailed off. The gears were turning in her mind. “The truth is, I’m not really happy at L-Corp. All I’ve ever wanted to do is cure what ails humanity. All of this PR crap and dealing with board members...that’s never been my thing. That was always Lex’s thing.”

She turned her body and grabbed Kara’s hands. “All I really want is to do my research, and I could do that here! At your parent’s lab! Or if that’s too weird for you, I could fund my own.”

Kara was looking at her incredulously. “Are you serious? Would you really do that?”

Lena blushed. “I-I don’t know. Maybe?” Maybe she was getting ahead of herself. Maybe Kara didn’t really want her to stay. Maybe she only thought this was a fling and that Lena would be gone soon. Maybe--

Kara brought her out of her downward spiral by pulling her into a fiery kiss. “Personally I think it’s a great idea. But you’d be giving up an awful lot…”

Lena smiled up at her. “Well, personally, I think what I’d be getting in return is a lot better than anything I'd lose.”

Kara grinned at her broadly and kissed her deeply, pulling Lena into her lap. 

They’d talk about the details later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! Some good fucking Supercorp food! 
> 
> Once again, this is my first fic, so let it be understood that I have no idea what I'm doing. Hope yall are enjoying this COVID induced fever dream of mine.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lex confronts Lena about Kara, then sets his plan into motion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to @luthorscanary for proofreading and being all around awesome!

Winn came bustling into the house just as the sun was beginning to sink, and tried to sneak by Lex to drop his ice skates in the den.

“Winn, my boy! Come in!” Lex called cheerfully. He needed information about Lena's whereabouts, and he thought perhaps the young doctor could help. Winn slunk into the room, looking terrified. 

“Come on! I’m not going to bite you! Look here, Mr. Schott. I am, by nature, a charming and gracious person. If I err at all, it is on the side of kindness and amiability. I’ve been observing you over these past few days, and you seem to be a very capable and likeable young man. I’m afraid that when we first met, I was terribly unpleasant with you. For that, I am sorry. I wish that in the future, you would not treat me as something out of an Edgar Allen Poe story.”

Winn smiled, relieved that he was not about to be shouted at again. “Thank you, Mr. Luthor. This makes things much more pleasant.” He glanced down to Lex’s tie, one of the Tom Ford collection. “By the way, I very much like your tie!”   
  


“Well then Mr. Schott, it’s yours!” Lex pulled the necktie off and handed it to Winn.

“Oh wow, thank you Mr. Luthor!” Winn said excitedly, running his fingers over the fine silk.

“Really this notion that I am a difficult person is pure fabrication.” He glanced down at the ice skates hanging from Winn’s shoulders. “Ice skating, eh? Been a long time since I’ve carved up the ice."

Winn smiled. “Well it was wonderful out there this afternoon. Your sister and Kara were out there, as well.”

Lex looked shocked. “Lena? Ice skating?”

“Oh yeah, and having a great time too, by the looks of it.”

“Were they still there when you left?”

“I believe so.”

“Interesting…” Lex put his chin in his hand, deep in thought. 

“Well, I’ll just be in the den if you need me Mr. Luthor.” Winn said as he closed the doors behind him.

At that moment the front door opened and Lena walked in, pulling her scarf from around her neck. She walked into the living room with a broad smile on her face, a deep blush still spread over her cheeks. “Hello, brother dearest.” She kissed the top of his head on her way to hang up her coat.

Lex sat in silence, arms folded across his chest.

Lena found his silence odd, but refused to give in to whatever nonsense her older brother was playing at. She looked around the living room. There were papers and notes all over the floor, and an empty box of candy sat open on the coffee table. “Really Lex, you’ve got this room looking like an old parrot cage.” 

Lex continued to regard her with stony-faced silence. Lena began to pick up the papers from the floor. “Did you nap while I was out?” Nothing. “What’s the matter, Lex? Cat got your tongue?”

Lex broke the quiet. “Don’t look at me with those great cow eyes. Where have you been all day? Gallivanting around with Kara Danvers?”

Lena smiled broadly and turned toward him. “Lex, Kara read her play to me this evening, and it’s superb! It isn’t just a play written by a newspaper girl, it’s fantastic! I want you to read it tonight! It absolutely screams out for a pro like Cat Grant. If you like it, will you send it to her?” She pulled the manuscript out of her purse and handed it to him. “Will you read it tonight?”    
  


“No!” Lex exclaimed. “I will not read it tonight, nor any other night for that matter. And while we’re on the subject of Ms. Danvers, you might ask her if she would like to pay your salary, since she takes up _alllll_ of your time.”

Lena fidgeted with her fingers. “Oh, come on, I haven’t been gone that much!”

“I haven’t even been able to reach you, not knowing what hay lofts you frequent!”

“Stop acting like a spoiled child, Lex.” Lena admonished. She was starting to feel guilty for spending so much time with Kara, and she didn’t want to feel guilty about it. She never did anything for herself, and she was finally happy for once. 

“Don’t take that patronising tone with me!” Lex retorted. “I am sick and tired of you sneaking out like some lovesick high school girl, every time my back is turned!”

Lena giggled at the description. Lex gaped at her. He hadn’t heard her giggle in years.

“Well Lex, I’m afraid you’ve hit the nail right on the head….I’m in love!”

Lex waved a hand at her. “Nonsense, this is just delayed puberty.”

“No Lex, I’m afraid this is it. You’re going to lose a very excellent business partner.”

Lex turned to her, his face pale. “You are out of your mind.”

Lena giggled again. “Yes, I think I am a little but...I’m a woman who’s waited for this to happen for a long time and now it has. Kara doesn’t know it yet, but I love her, and I’m going to try my damndest to stay in Midvale with her, if she’ll have me.”

Lex crossed his arms. “Is that all?”

Lena twisted her fingers. “Yes, except...well, I suppose this is what might be called my resignation.”

Lex sat quietly for a moment. He looked up at Lena, his face unreadable. “Now listen to me Lena. We’ve been partners for a very long time. You are indispensable to me, but I think I am unselfish enough not to let that stand in the way of where your happiness is concerned. Because whether you know it or not, I do love you.”

Lena smiled and reached for his hand. “I know you do, Lex.”

“That being the case, I will not stand by and watch you make a fool of yourself.”

Lena pulled her hand away angrily. “I’m not, Lex.”

“You are, sis. You’re behaving like a lovestruck buffoon! It’s incredible. I cannot believe that, as a woman who has had the world served up to her on a platter, that this is anything other than some kind of temporary insanity, for you to be swept off your feet in, what, two weeks? By a second rate, small town reporter, at that!”

“Lex, I can’t explain how it’s happened, only that it has. It’s hard for me to believe too. Here I am, a cold-hearted cynic, behaving like a teenager, and liking it. Discovering the moon, and ice skating, and s’mores.” Lena smiled to herself. “It seems so hard to believe, but it’s the truth Lex, I’m in love with her.”

Lex wheeled himself over to the coffee table to grab the laptop. “We’re leaving here tomorrow. Hip or no hip, we are leaving here tomorrow. I don’t care if I fracture the other one! Get me flight information and start packing!”

Lena laughed at his antics. “It’s no use Lex, I’d be on the first red-eye back.”

“It’s completely unbelievable, Lena! Can you really see yourself as the wife of the editor of the MIDVALE REPORTER?” He cupped his hands around his mouth as he shouted to emphasise the ridiculousness of the thought. “Playing host to Mr. and Mrs. Danvers, Mr. and Mrs….Gump, and the members of the Book of the Month club?!”

Lena pressed her lips together and sighed. “Lex, I’ve had 5 years of the greatest experiences of my life, running this company with you, please don’t think I’m not grateful to you for it. It’s been stimulating. I don’t think anyone has had as much fun as we have. But a girl can’t laugh all the time. There comes a time when she wants more. When she wants...well...Kara Danvers.”

Lex looked away and rubbed his bald head in frustration.

Lena moved to sit on the couch across from him. “You don’t know Kara, Lex. She’s warm and gentle and unassuming and kind and...I just love her, that’s all.”

“I see.” Lex folded his hands in his lap. “Well I remain completely unconvinced. You are deluding yourself into this school girl fantasy.” Lena rolled her eyes. “And before you become completely anaesthetised to reality, I will do everything in my power to bring you to your senses.”

Lena stood up sharply. “Now you listen to me, Lex. You lay off. I know what a menace you can be. I’ve seen you interfere with other people's lives, but don’t you _dare_ do it to me. And don’t you dare delude yourself into thinking that all you’re doing is thinking of my happiness. You’re thinking of yourself too, and all of those months you’re going to spend training someone new, who maybe won't put up with your bitching so well. Well, that’s too bad. I am going to stay here with Kara, if she’ll have me." 

She walked to the foot of the stairs as she continued speaking. "And don’t you dare try any of your tricks on me, because I know every one of them. So LAY OFF. That’s my message to you.” And with that she climbed up the stairs to the room the Danvers had provided her.

Lex slapped the arms of his wheelchair and picked up the manuscript Lena had given him. He attempted to tear it in half, but found it too thick. He fumed and nearly threw the whole thing across the room, but refrained. He started to calm down, and out of curiosity, he opened to the first page and began to read.

***

An hour later, Lex was sitting back in his chair, stunned. He’d read through the first act of the play and, just as Lena had said, it was superb.   
Regardless of his feelings about the reporter’s relationship with his sister, he knew that the play deserved to be made. And suddenly an idea began to form in his mind.

He wheeled himself over to the table and sought out the laptop, opening it to his email. Once he found the right one, he dialed the phone number attached to the signature. 

Once the line connected, Lex drawled in a sickly sweet voice, “Hello? Is this my blossom girl?”

***

Lena emerged back into the living room a little while later. “Lex? I’m sorry for what I said before. I think I just got a little bit defensive.”

“Oh it’s perfectly alright, sis, we all lose our tempers sometimes.”

Lena smiled. “I promised Kara I’d have dinner with her and watch a movie, but why don’t we come back and play poker with you instead?”

Lex grinned up at her. “That sounds lovely.”

Lena grabbed her coat and squeezed his hand. “Great. We’ll see you in a little while.”

***

That night after everyone had gone to bed, Lex found himself in need of the bathroom. He called out for Winn but there was no answer. The urge to relieve himself became too great and he figured he'd have to hobble to the bathroom. But as he swung his feet over the side of the bed, he realised he had little to no pain in his hip. 

He stood up gingerly and took a few careful steps, worried a sharp sensation would bring him back down, but there was no pain! He could walk! He could get the hell out of this godforsaken town! He nearly shouted with glee, but then remembered Lena. If he forced her to leave, she'd be on the first plane back and he'd lose her anyway. 

No. His plan was already in place. He'd fake his injury until everything was taken care of, then, and only then, with Lena by his side, would he leave this hovel. 

***


End file.
